Total Drama: To the Rescue!
by AlyxF1
Summary: Are you tired of waiting for the long-awaited sixth season? Would you like to see and affected your most beloved characters fighting with the "newbies" of the third cast and Ridonculous Race? Well then I, AlyxF1, kriskekka sunburst and Daniele Mariani will fulfill your wish! Your loved competitors will be back on the Island of Pahkitew facing for a million bucks! (translated story)


_**Total Drama: To the Rescue! - Prologue**_

In Toronto today there is a warm odd given by a bright sun, but the lives of people living in cities is not as bright. Now the days spent in the flat and sterile boredom. The television broadcast of the usual politically correct programs and no bad words ... BORING!

But on this day it was coming for something different, something that millions of people, and not Canadian, they hoped: after months, if not years of waiting, after some Canadian commercials, a logo appears on the screen so dear to us, accompanied by a voice even more recognizable and waiting.

-Hi Dear listeners! And 'your Chris McLean speaking to you! - The voice was not lying, and even the image. And 'it OWNS CHRIS! It 'BACK! Why now? And above all, what did you mean by that spot ?!

-Do Not fill yourselves with Total Drama head of questions, dear fans. I'm here to tell you a story that attendavate anxiously ... - Oh yes ...

-In A few days there will be the NEW ... - Yes ...

-INCREDIBLE ... - Yes!

-e AWESOME season of Total Drama! - CA ** O YES '! FINALLY!

At some point, however, a voice-over stops Chris: -and I'll take her! - Who was the mysterious voice that spoke? At some point the frame shifted from Chris to the subject mysterious.

Chris immediately reacted in the wrong way: -And who the hell are you? - Said the guard haired blacks.

But unlike Chris, viewers still in raptures for the announcement of the new season they recognized him right away.

-Stop it sucker, I am Don, who presented the competition during the program Ridonculus Race.- Don is also back ?! Double Wow! -And I have to say that manufacturers have immediately noticed the improvements, if they called me for this spot.- The little dig at Chris was definitely desired ...

I'm sorry, Don, or whoever you are, but without Chris McLean would not be the true Total Drama. So shove off and let me finish the presentation.- The older of the two conductors he was not taking it well.

Don for the moment was still calm instead.

-Well I will continue.- Don interjected again: -24 competitors of which you have already had the opportunity to admire the feats and suffered pain during Total Drama and Mission Cosmo Ridiculous return for this sixth season! - All fans at home now I am in raptures!

-You Fans but definitely you're probably asking: but what competitors will choose? Well ... -

Then with a jostled Chris took away the favor of the camera and went back to speak to him: - ... YOU can choose them, DEAR FAN! Guests can choose from 6 competitors from each of the 4 cast who have participated in our programs. If you are wondering how you can vote, well there's nothing simpler: just vote for your 24 favorites on the official website. Top Rated competitors by fans will be revealed in the very first episode of the season, so as to put the healthy suspense. We will introduce them in our own way ... hehe ... -

Don at that moment gets up from the shove and try to push out Chris from the first plane of the camera: -Old fool, you know that my cheekbones are a national asset? Do not you dare push me! - He said threateningly, then continued with the speech: -Also, dear fans, the season in question will take place again on the robotic island Pahkitew, which will go to our competitors outside of melon (again). -

Chris in turn filming the speech interrupting Don: -especially those of the third cast; certainly they will not be happy to come back ... And stop stealing my SPOTLIGHT, COMMENTATOR SIXTH CLASS! - Now the battle was heating up ... finally!

-Are You the one who started with shoving, IDIOT! - Don answered with lit tone.

But Chris's response was swift: -I do pressures to whoever I want in MY studio! Now get out! -

Insults then began to physical violence: a "Banzai!" And a karate move Don rushed him to Chris to teach him a lesson! The brawl that broke out between the two sparked a casino as par excellence in the study, and the two involved by mistake the cameraman and the camera that they were taking them to fight, and it went haywire.

 **[Small technical problems in the course. We apologize for the inconvenience.]**

After a good 20 minutes in the tilt, the camera eventually returned to work. To hold it was Don, who began to speak: -E-er ... sorry ladies and gentlemen for what has happened in these last few minutes. Unfortunately ... um ... our cameraman is ACCIDENTALLY fainted and our crew had to soccorrerlo.- said the former commentator Mission Cosmo Ridiculous, without mentioning that the cameraman was involved in the fight waged by him against Chris. The two presented themselves with torn and ruined clothes, while they were with disheveled hair and full of scratches and bruises on his face. Who knows who will have got the better...

-Just An unfortunate incident for the poor ... er ... poor ... our poor assistant ecco.- filming Chris, and continued taking the above discussion: -About our PACIFIC discussion, we found an equally pacific solution.-

-Yeah, right. We decided to induce a short tele-voting from home. You can write by message or call our number for voting your favorite commentator. The number in question is the 555-W TD-310. And guess what? Remote voting will take place at this time! And the two of us we will see the progress through the giant screen in studio.-

Chris then decided to kick off the televoting and to start a war between fans: -There will be 10 minutes by televoting. So, 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LET'S GO! - And immediately the zillions of fans located throughout the world began to enter names and numbers on their touch mobile keyboards, for those who prefer to vote.

[After 9 minutes and 50 seconds ...]

-Ready To lose, Don? - Chris said, despite the televoting 10 seconds left was in a tie between the two.

-instead Dear Chris I must say, it seems, will be a ti ... A MOMENT! The director is telling us that came in just now one vote! - Said Don taut as a violin string!

Who would be the conductor of this new season? Chris, the legendary and charismatic conductor, or Don, the new rising talent ?! And 'the one with most votes is ...

On the big screen it appeared the winner's name ... *drum roll* ... CHRIS McLEAN !

-Ahahah! Sure enough! - He said Chris happy as a clam, while Don gasped seeing the result on the big screen: how can an old man as Chris was voted more than him, a young conductor rampant?! -Out Of my office now DON. It 's my time! -

-This is not ending here dear Chris, you'll hear more talk about me! - Said Don red-faced with anger. But, whether he likes it or not, the winner is Chris.

-If Though, right ... you know what I hear about from 0 to cosmic nothing? Good spectators, you guessed it, hehe. Who will be the 24 lucky (but not very much) that will be again persecuted by me and Chef this season? But above all, who will win yet another race for dear milion rustling DOLLARS ?! Well stay tuned to find out! -

And while fans were already writing on various social networks excited about this news, Chris finished the spot: -We see you very soon on _**TOTAL- DRAMA: TO THE RESCUE!**_ -

Link Facebook Page: A-Tutto-Reality-Eroi-contro-Cattivi-Italia-226251764140281/?fref=ts


End file.
